En Sabah Nur
' En Sabah Nur', also known by the codename Apocalypse, is a Class 5 Egyptian mutant and the founder of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. Biography En Sabah Nur was born nearly five thousand years ago in a lone settlement on the very edge of the Amentet and the very edge of the Valley of the Kings in Ancient Egypt as a member of a tribe in Akkaba. Even as an infant, the child inspired fear, being born with gray skin and blue lines running across his lips and face. Ugly and malformed, the infant was abandoned by the tribe to die in the harsh desert sun. However, out of the desert, the Sandstormers, a roving band of feared nomadic raiders, slaughtered the citizens of Akkaba. Their leader, Baal of the Crimson Sands, found the infant crying and recognized the potential power in the child. Baal named the infant En Sabah Nur, literally meaning "The Morning Light" and raised him as his own son. As Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe, except for Baal, hated and feared Nur for his inhuman looks and great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, Nur believed in the principle that Baal and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, toughest, most ruthles and pitiless, would and should survive. At this time, Egypt was ruled by Pharoah Rama-Tut. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands, and Baal explained to him that Rama-Tut was not a god, as most believed, but a man who had arrived in a time ship. Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave, the entrance of which became blocked by a cave-in, trapping the two underground. After a week without food or water, they found the remnants of Rama-Tut's time ship within an underground Egyptian tomb. Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror whose coming was foretold by ancient prophecies and that Nur was destined to overthrow Rama-Tut. After Baal died from lack of nourishment, Nur, kept alive by his mutant physiology, vowed to take vengeance on Rama-Tut and claim his destiny. Four weeks later, Nur made it out of the cave. By becoming a slave of Rama-Tut and disguising his lips, Nur was able to get close enough to him in order to attempt to kill him. However, he was unable to do so as Rama-Tut turned out to be a time-traveler from the future with more power than Baal had mentioned. Rama-Tut escaped through time safely from Nur. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 7'0" *'Weight:' 725 lbs *'Eyes:' Red (formerly yellow) *'Hair:' Black (formerly bald) *'Skin:' Gray *'Unusual Features:' Disheveled metallic blue lips, blue markings on head, variable appearance due to mutation Personality Apocalypse is a silent, yet powerful, mutant trained to become even more powerful by his adoptive father. He is a powerful schemer, having planned his goals for several thousand years. He sees himself as an instrument of fate which will push the evolution of humankind even further. This all seems to indicate that Apocalypse has a god complex. Relationships *Baal (adoptive father) † *William Rolfson (son) † *Evan Sabahnur (son) *Stryfe (adoptive son) *Margaret Slade (descendant) † *Frederick Slade (descendant) *Hamilton Slade (descendant) † *Jack Starsmore (descendant) *Jonothon Starsmore (descendant) *Kabar Brashir (descendant) † *Clarice Ferguson (descendant) Powers and Abilities Powers Biomolecular Alteration: Apocalypse has complete control over the molecular structure of his own body and can alter it at will. This means that he is capable of adapting his molecular structure to adversity. Over the centuries, Apocalypse has constantly evolved to survive, increasing his power and strength. He is able to perform many varying feats with this ability, including: *''Biomorphing:'' Apocalypse is a non-terrestrial metamorph, enabling him to elongate his body like taffy, separate and reattach his own body parts, and alter his physical appearance to blend in with the world around him. He is able to transform parts of his body into objects, such as turning his arms into wings, jets, or swords. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' His control over his bodily molecules allows for him to possess powerful regenerative abilities. *''Size Alteration:'' Apocalypse is able to change his size at will. He can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding it to and from, presumably, an extra-dimensional source. *''Self-Power Bestowal:'' Due to his control over his molecular structure, he is able to manipulate his own genomic sequence to consciously or spontaneously grant himself new superpowers. He has granted himself several new abilities over the years of his life, including: **''Immortality:'' Apocalypse has made himself immortal. He is capable for living thousands of years without aging and being unaffected by Earthly diseases and illnesses. **''Superhuman Strength:'' Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. He has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk was separated from Banner and explicitly lacked the ability to increase his strength with rage. **''Superhuman Durability:'' He is highly resistant to injury. Like his strength, he can augment his durability with outside energy sources. **''Teleportation:'' Apocalypse can teleport himself and others over vast distances. **''Telekinesis:'' Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities that enable him to levitate himself or others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and energy to some extent. He can enable himself to fly with his telekinetic ability. **''Telepathy:'' Apocalypse is also an accomplished telepath of undefined extent. He is able to project his own thoughts and memories or read the minds and memories of others in order to glean and impart information. **''Cyberpathy:'' Apocalypse has the ability to mentally link with and control almost any type of technology and machinery he can reach out to. **''Energy Manipulation:'' He also seems to have a range of energy-harnessing and projecting capabilities. He can project destructive blasts of raw energy from anywhere on his person, be it from his extremities or full-body energy waves. He can also absorb energy from outside sources to augment both himself and his overall power. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Apocalypse is an extraordinary genius and has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetic engineering and mutation, and technology that are far more advanced than contemporary science and technology. This is not merely a result of his exposure to alien technology, as he was able to make significant advances beyond the alien materials to which he was exposed. Category:Mutants Category:Class 5 Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse